Hope Found
by happytobeamom
Summary: My take on the Snow wanting a new baby, staying with Charming and Emma's feelings on it.


So I'm gonna pretend that the August is Pinnochio secret never came out while I write this fic.

I've been gone a while and no I haven't forgotten my last fic but life has had other plans for me but I'm hoping to one day soon go back and finish. With that said I've got to have my go at this whole lets have another baby and I'm not leaving you in Neverland thing, too many feels not to have a go at it. Probably just a one shot.

Emma's POV

It's happening again, I don't know why

I'm surprised but I'm caught off guard and

I'm amazed at how much it hurts. I guess

that's what I get for eavesdropping, but

I wanted to make sure they were ok, that

Snow would forgive him and we could

go find my son and figure a way for all

of us to get off this forsaken island. I need

to get away, not caring where I go I take

off into the woods doing the one thing I

know how to do, run.

Snow's POV

"Snow, sweetheart listen, we can talk

about this later, we need to get back to

camp and get some rest so we can help

save our grandson." He says and I know

what he's doing, he's yet to agree with my

decision to stay behind with him here in

Neverland and he's thinking of ways to

talk me out of it. My darling husband

should know me better than that, but if

this is how he wants to play it then I can

go along with him for now.

"You're right, lets get back and make

sure Hook and Neal haven't tried to kill

each other."

Walking back into camp I immediately

notice my daughters absence and I feel a

chill run down my spine.

"Where's Emma?" I ask with some

hesitance.

"I don't know love, last we saw her she

was coming to look for you two." Hook

answered but I could see worry in his eyes

when he realized we hadn't seen her.

"Pan?" I say but David stops me before

panic can really set in.

"Oh no...I didn't think it was anything

but Snow she was there, I heard someone

in the woods walking toward us but then

it sounded like they took off running. We

were talking and I wasn't thinking, why

would she run away and not come over to

us?" And the answer hits me harder than

a real fist ever could.

"David, we need to go find her and we

need to go now!" I scream at my husband,

he is still confused but there's no time to

explain.

"Lets go then." He says needing no

other information.

Emma's POV

I don't know how far I've run and I don't

care, all I want to do is find my son and

get as far away from here as possible, as

far away from them as possible. Finally I

sit and lay the all important map out in

front of me, hoping to at least get my

bearings before I start out again. I want to

forget them, forget that I ever found them,

but I'm finding that thats almost

impossible to do. The hurt has turned into

anger and I'm so mad at them, at her

more than him because she's the one that

has promised me that she'd always be

there for me. Why did I fall for her words, I

knew they were too good to be true yet I

allowed myself to hope that this time

would be different. That this time I would

be a part of a family that wouldn't leave

me. I feel myself falling apart as the tears

start to fall and the next thing I know my

fist has connected with the tree in front of

me.

Snow's POV

We've been walking for what feels like

hours when I hear the most anguished cry

I believe I will ever hear in my life and I'd

know that cry anywhere. That is the cry of

my child, the daughter that I continue to

hurt in this no win situation that is our life.

I look over and see that my Charming has

realized this as well and I grab his arm

before he can charge into action.

"David, I promise I will explain what's

going on but I need you to let me go to

her alone. This is my doing and I need to

be the one to try and make it right."

"She's my daughter too Snow, I want

to help her." I see the desire in his eyes

but this is something he can't fix, I'm not

sure I can but I have to try.

"I know sweetheart and I don't have

time to explain it now but this is my fault,

please just let me do this?" I beg him,

hoping that he'll go along with me for

now.

"Just go to her Snow." He says as the

cries get louder again.

"I'll be back, I promise."

As I move closer I can see that

Emma's cries are from a mixture of both

internal and external pain. She's beating

her hand against a tree and I can tears

falling down her face. I thought I was

prepared for anything life could throw my

way but seeing my daughter this way has

proved me wrong.

"Emma." I say grabbing her arm before

she could do anymore damage.

"Just go away Mary Margaret, please

just leave me alone." She's begging but I

won't go, I can't.

"No, I'm not going anywhere Emma..."

"Don't make promises you have no

intentions of keeping."

"I mean it Emma..."

Emma's POV

"So you're not staying here with him?"

When I say it out loud it sounds selfish but

I can't help myself.

"I...Emma when I think of losing you

again a part of me dies but I don't see

any other way."

"You don't have to explain yourself

Mary Margaret, this isn't the first time I've

lost out, hell it isn't even the first time

you've chosen him over me." I see the

tears start to form in her eyes and I find

myself confused. I want to scream at her,

I want to hurt her but at the same time I

want to let her off the hook, I know there

is nothing special about me and I don't

deserve a family.

"Emma..."

"No, I need to and then you can have

your say before we part ways and then

you guys can have your do over. Please

just let me finish." I take a breath hoping I

can get through this.

"Okay Emma go ahead." She says not

bothering to wipe the tears away.

"I meant it when I said I'm use to this,

the only difference is this time I got my

hopes up that this time it would be

different. I had my walls as you like to call

them in place to keep the hurt out but you

managed to break them down and I hate

you for that. I hate that you made me love

you, I hate that I've allowed you to hurt

me again. I don't know why I thought this

time you'd choose me but I did and I hate

myself more than you can possibly

imagine." I break off, vowing that after this

there will be no more tears shed for this

woman, for the life she made me want.

"Why? I know I'm not easy to love and I

know...I know that I'm nothing special but

I've been trying to be better, trying to be a

daughter you could be proud of but if I

didn't have a chance then why did you

promise me you wouldn't leave me again?

You told me it was your job to change my

life so I wouldn't be an orphan anymore.

Was it a game to you, to get the poor little

lost girls hopes up just to watch her fall?"

I'm done, I've said everything I need to

say but I need to see this through and

what she has to say hoping it'll make

walking away a little easier.

Snow's POV

I take a breath and prepare to try and

salvage my relationship with me daughter

but before I answer her I have a question

of my own that needs answered.

"Emma I want you to listen to me, I've

never chosen your father over you, can

you please tell me why you think I have?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten sending

me through the wardrobe." She says and

I'm still at a loss.

"Of course I haven't forgot Emma, that

was the best and worst day of my life all

rolled into one. That was the day I gave

birth to my beautiful baby girl and no

sooner was she in my arms I had to send

her away." Oh the pain was still so fresh

and even talking to Emma about that day

was unbearable.

"Still even then I wasn't enough to leave

him for, I was a baby and you chose him

over me, why in the hell did I not know

this time wouldn't be any different? I

wasn't even going to ask you to choose,

all I wanted was for you to promise me

you wouldn't give up, that we would find a

way to leave here as a family. That's why I

was coming to find y'all so we could work

this out together."

"Wait a minute Emma, back up, I

promise we'll get there in a minute but

first you have to know something. I want

you to listen to me here, I was suppose

to go with you while I still carried you but I

went into labor and it was too late, there

was no other way to save your life but

send you alone. If there had been another

way don't think I wouldn't have done it.

Don't you dare make light of the decision I

had to make, I wanted to be with you

more than you can know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Damn it Emma, it only took one, we

had to save your life. Your life was more

important than the both of ours, don't you

see that?" I was beginning to lose my

temper and it wasn't going to solve

anything but damn why is she bringing

this up now? I thought we were over this,

after seeing her nursery and knowing all I

had planned for her.

"What about Pinnochio?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Pinnochio is August, he went through

with me. So don't stand there and lie to

face."

"Emma, you have to believe me here,

use that superpower you're so fond of

and you'll know I'm not lying, I had no

clue that he went through before you. We

were told only one could go and I will not

apologize for saving your life. I'm sorry

that you grew up the way you did and I

hope that one day you will trust me

enough to try and let me help you deal

with that part of your life."

"You won't be there because you're not

going back home remember."

"I'm sorry, I was so upset over your

father that I lost faith in everything even

our family and I'm sorry. But Emma, look

at me please, I promise we will find a way.

I won't lose you again and I know I've lost

your trust but I will do everything in my

power to gain that back. I do want a do

over but I want it with you. I want to fix us

before I try for another baby. I'm not going

to lie, I do want another baby and again I

will not apologize for wanting to expand

our family but I will apologize for the way

I've gone about it. But baby you have to

know that no one will ever take your place

in my life, you will always be the one that

stole my breath for the first time. If there

are anymore children they will join you in

my heart but honey no one will ever take

your place. I want you right beside me for

the rest of my life. It's hard because your

an adult, I don't have any experience

being your mother but Emma I am your

mother and I wouldn't change that for

anything in this world. Sometimes I want

to wrap you up in my arms and never let

you go and sometimes I want to strangle

you but I'm sure that's the way it's

suppose to be but regardless my love for

you haven't and will not change. Please

Emma just give us a chance. Can you

please do that?" I've laid it all out and I

wait as patiently as I can for my stubborn

daughter to give me an indication on if I

might have gotten through.

"I...I want to try, I can't promise it's

going to be easy but I do believe you. I..."

I cut her off taking her in my arms,

hoping that she'll allow me a few minutes

to hold on and make sure she's not going

to run again. I'm surprised when her arms

go around and hold me just as tight,

maybe we both need the assurance that

we're not going to disappear.

"We need to go get your father before

he paces a hole through the ground and

get your hand taken care of, it looks like

you did a real number on it."

"Lets go, Henry needs us and we need

to find a way to get David home."

As I walk toward my husband I'm filled

with a renewed sense of hope and this

time I'm not letting it go without a fight.

Authors note: this has not been proofed so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes, I also typed it on my iPhone so I'm not sure how its going to look. I'm sure I've left some stuff outta it. I hope I got Snows and Emma's side out without destroying one side or the other cause this is a tough situation to be in. Thanks to all who read.


End file.
